The Gene Transfer Vector Core is integrated into multiple cancer projects directed at the study of the disease process, therapy and the development of vaccines. Vector Core staff are active participants in the development of gene transfer technologies in the cancer field. The interaction with multiple investigators from various disciplines allows for cross-fertilization of ideas, technical advancements, and innovations in vector designs. The Vector Core's overall objective is to support investigators in the use of gene transfer technologies, including consultation with the PI and staff, development of novel vectors, collaborative testing of vectors generated for function and purity, and finally routine preparation including quality control. Vector Core staff and investigators are in close contact through all phases of vector design and generation, and serves as both a research and development facility for gene transfer studies, and a service facility for routine vector preparations. As a part of the service the Vector Core will provide purified and concentrated preparations of recombinant adenovirus, adeno-associated virus (AAV), vaccinia, baculovirus and retrovirus (including lentivirus). This facility provides access to standard cell lines, expression plasmids, and stock of recombinant reporter viruses. The main responsibilities of the Core will be: Prepare recombinant vectors;Quality control;Vector dissemination;Maintain a database of vector stocks available for use;Catalogue plasmid database of expression vectors;develop new expression vectors as needed;Develop novel methods for virus production;Assist in the design and development of novel vectors. This facility serves the needs of numerous outside investigators interested in both basic and applied research with gene transfer vectors, and is important for several reasons. First, by keeping abreast of many different gene transfer vectors, approaches, and applications, the scientific expertise of the Vector Core staff is strengthened. Second, serving a broad scope of users improves and fosters inter-collegiate communication with focused efforts at developing improved vectors and delivery methods. Finally, a continuum of new ideas from both outside and within the university, and through our consultants insures that the Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center community has access to, or is aware of, the 'state of the art'.